Showing the Shen Gong Wu/The Overlord tries to get Twilight to join the dark side
Here is how Omi and his friends show the Shen Gong Wu in Son of the Overlord. Then, Omi and his friends showed them the Shen Gong Wu to possess. Omi: That is the Shroud of Shadow, it helps you invisible once covering your whole body. So, Omi demonstrate the technique using the Shroud of Shadow. Omi: Shroud of Shadow! Omi then used the Shroud of Shadow, he became invisible. Lloyd Garmadon: Very impressive, Omi. Omi then turned visible again, Po wanted to try out the next Wu. Po: Let's try the Two Ton Tunic! Ping Pong: Just call out the name of each Shen Gong Wu, and you'll possess its powers. Po: Right. (puts it on) Two Ton Tunic! The Two Ton Tunic was activated, Po felt its heavy armor making him strong. Po: This is awesome! Lloyd Garmadon: Let me try the Eye of Dashi. Eye of Dashi! With one blast, Raimundo used the Reversing Mirror. Raimundo Pedrosa: Reversing Mirror! Lloyd Garmadon: (dodged the attack) Nice going, Raimundo. Raimundo Pedrosa: Thanks, Lloyd, not doing bad yourself. So, the heroes agreed to use the Shen Gong Wu wisely as they did. Meanwhile with the Overlord's evil alliance, Acronix and Krux created something more evil than the Vermillion. Acronix: The Vermillion are traitors, they mean nothing to us anymore. Krux: Which is why we've brought something suitable. Wuya: Like what, Krux? Heylin Chase Young: What is it you two wanted to show us, Acronix? Acronix: You're about to find out, Heylin Chase. Krux: We've created the children of the Great Devourer and the Anacondrai Serpent, known as the Anacondrai Spawn. Gorog: Okay, but how will I control a force of thousands? Acronix: Krux had spent forty years lost in time creating the Vermillion before their betrayal. Did you think we didn't take that to account? Krux: May we introduce General Adnocana, General Repiv, and Supreme Commander Poisanya. The hand selected from the most genetically superior Serpentine. Their superior intellect allows them to communicate telepathically with the Anacondrai Spawn Warriors. And control them through the hive mind. Gorog: You both thought of everything. Acronix: Indeed. We've bred them to be strategic thinkers. Krux: In fact, they've been working on the details for the mind controlling spell. As the Anacondrai eggs hatched, the Anacondrai Spawn were rising up. Gorog sees Poisanya in her beautiful look, and he came up to her along with the whole Anacondrai Spawn. General Adnocana: General Adnocana at your service! General Repiv: General Repiv at your service! General Adnocana: You ask you to salute before spoken too?! General Repiv: I'm not doing anything wrong you know! As General Adnocana and General Repiv start arguing, Supreme Commander Poisanya had to stop this. Supreme Commander Poisanya: Enough! You will tell Gorog the plan or I will eat the two of you for breakfast! Bones and all! All the snakes were swarming like crazy, the Anacondrai Spawn all rise and bowed to Gorog. Gorog: Hmm. Aggression. So, Gorog explains everything to his new army about his evil plan. As for the Overlord, he discovered the statue of Bill Cipher as he cast a spell. The Overlord: Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium! Egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! At last, Bill Cipher has been reawakened from his slumber. Bill Cipher: (laughs) Oh, oh, the real world! It is good to be back. Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy? (laughs) I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Overlord, Ninjago's greatest villain. The Overlord: How do you know my name? Bill Cipher: Oh, I know lots of things! (body shows pictures of various cryptic locations) LOTS OF THINGS... (body returns to normal) Hey, look what I can do! Bill changed into many forms, some he was pronouncing the Overlord Bill Cipher: I'm master of all that are weird! For you, Dark Lord! (laughs) The Overlord: (amazed) You're insane! Bill Cipher: Sure I am, what's your point? (shows a digger from his finger) The Overlord: Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to gather magic energy from the Alicorn Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship, and the Alicorn Prince of Equality, and the Elements of Harmony! And convert the Friendship Alicorn and her friends to the dark side. Bill Cipher: (laughs) Wait. (turns his back on the Overlord and realizing his disire) The Alicorn Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship, and the Alicorn Prince of Equality, and the Elements of Harmony? (as his body shows many forms of his meanings) You know what? You've convinced me! I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return you can help me help you become the ultimate greatest villain! We'll work out the details later. The Overlord: Deal! Then, Bill Cipher and the Overlord's deal was made as they begin their dark purpose. Meanwhile, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd, Gandalf, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Omi and their friends were just preparing to continue their journey. Po: I can't wait, this is the moment we've been waiting for! Omi: I could not agree more, Po! Lloyd Garmadon: Come on, we've got a prophecy to fulfill! SpongeBob SquarePants: That's right, we're all in this together! Right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more, SpongeBob. Then suddenly, the Overlord appeared out of nowhere. The Overlord: Greetings, Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle: What do you want with us?! The Overlord: I have come for you, Princess Twilight Sparkle! As the heroes gasped, they had to try and protect Twilight from harm. The Overlord: Out of my way! The Overlord telekinetically tosses the others away, he started to convince Twilight. The Overlord: Join us, Twilight, I will make you more powerful than all in Equestria! Twilight Sparkle: No! The Overlord: You have no choice! Twilight Sparkle: Yes I do, I always choose to never turn my back on my friends! The Overlord: What! How is that possible?! Twilight Sparkle: Anything is possible when you have friends by your side! So, everyone retreated away from the Overlord as far as they could. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626